Why Am I Here?
by Whitey89
Summary: A cross between Final Fantasy 7 and Shaman King. Jenova and Sephiroth are back, but they have given up trying to take over their world, so they go to earth, that's where Yoh and his friends come in, to try and stop them, but they need help from the people
1. Default Chapter

Why Am I Here?  
(A cross between FF7 and Shaman King)  
  
Whitey89: Hi, I am the writer of "Why am I here", and just so you know, I've got problems=) At the end of each chapter, I will be interviewing the many characters involved in this story, and maybe I'll interview myself ;) But seriously, this is what you might get when you cross a "Final Fantasy Game" with Shaman King. R&R please =)  
  
Whitey89: I like...............poking dead things with a stick!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** * Chapter 1: In your dreams......  
  
Yoh.....sleeping peacefully.......or so he thinks.....  
  
Yoh: Zzzzzzzzzzzz...mmmmm....no....more........torture.......Anna!(wakes up suddenly) AH!  
(falls back asleep)  
  
**************************************************************************** * Whitey89: Now time to introduce one of the FF7 villains... **************************************************************************** *  
  
Jenova: (floats into Yoh's room and floats above his bed) You must take over the world.  
  
Yoh: (still asleep) I must........eat an orange.  
  
Jenova: NO.....you must.....take over...the....world.  
  
Yoh: Must...throw....oranges....at.....Anna...heh,heh,heh...  
  
Jenova: Screw it!!! You're a waste of my energy.  
  
Yoh: (gets up and walks to the kitchen to get oranges)  
  
Jenova: I'll.......go.........try that....... HoroHoro.....kid.........that's.....it!  
  
**************************************************************************** * Whitey89: Now, let's see what Horo's up to........ **************************************************************************** *  
  
Horo: (holding stomach)  
Must......not.......drink.........coffee.....anymore! (falls to the  
ground and sleeps)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..  
  
Jenova: (appears out of no where) You must take over the world.......  
  
Horo: (talking in his sleep) I......must.....(wakes up suddenly)GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!!!  
( dashes of into the woods)  
  
Jenova: (floats there)...............DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** * Whitey89: (bursts out laughing) You suck Jenova!  
  
Jenova: (evil eye) Shut up......  
  
Whitey89: (stands up straight) Yes ma'am! **************************************************************************** *  
  
At Ren's house  
  
Jenova: (floats above Ren) You must take over the world! Mwa, ha, ha, ha!!!  
  
Ren: I'll do it tomorrow......!  
  
Jenova: (face turns red) DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREW IT ALL TO HELL!!!!!!  
  
Jenova flies away.  
  
Jenova: (mind connects with Sephiroth. Having a mental breakdown)  
Let's.......go......try.......that......Hao......kid.....okay?  
  
Sephiroth: (staring at somebody) I know you..............Hojo!  
  
Mikihisa: What the HELL are you talking about, (looks down) what's with the sword.  
  
Sephiroth: It's to chop you UP with! KISAMA!!!!!!!  
  
Mikihisa: (turns around and runs like bloody hell) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jenova: (still in mind connect) Sephiroth, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!  
  
Sephiroth: But ma, I'm busy trying to kill the mad scientist!  
  
Jenova: That's not Hojo that's the drug dealer Miki!  
  
Sephiroth:.................shut up!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Whitey89: Well, that's it for chapter 1. Yes, I know that it is  
really dumb, but, cut me some slack, it's my first  
fic. Cloud: (walks in for no apparent reason) You're dumb. (walks out)  
  
Whitey89: (stares at Cloud) Sorry if there wasn't much of a plot, but there will be more depth to the story as more chapters come out. **************************************************************************** * 


	2. Meeting

*********************************************************************** Whitey89: (asleep)...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....  
  
Cloud: (picks up a baseball bat and walks over to Whitey89) Wake up you filthy piece of sh*t! (beats Whitey89 over the head)  
  
Whitey89: (rubs his eyes)............what.........?  
  
Cloud: (hits him over the head again)  
  
Whitey89: OUCH!!!!....oh, right! Sorry about that, just trying to catch up on some lost sleep...  
  
Cloud: (rolls his eyes)............right.............I believe you.  
  
Whitey89: (stares at Cloud for a moment)..............shut up! **************************************************************************** * Chapter 2: Meeting  
  
Hao: (sitting in front of a TV, watching the American version of "Shaman King", ironic, isn't it)  
Hmph.....how dare they insult my intelligence. I mean, why the hell is my name Zeke? They let Yoh keep his proper name, so why couldn't they let me keep mine? Cheap bastards. It's not fair! (Starts to pout)  
  
Whitey89: (walks in out of nowhere) Oh, quit yer bitchin'. (walks away)  
  
Hao: (stares at Whitey89) Spirit of Fire, kill him would ya?  
  
Whitey89: Uh.....you...can't hurt the writer.  
  
Hao: Oh we'll just see about that! SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!  
  
Whitey89: (dodges fire blast).........f*ck you  
  
Hao: (flipped upside down over a pit of lava) WTF!!!!  
  
Whitey89: You should have listened Hao. (walks off)  
  
Hao:...........help.........?  
  
Jenova and Sephiroth are flying around, looking for Hao.  
  
Sephiroth: Mother, I think I see him.  
  
Jenova: Let's go.  
  
Sephiroth: (lands)  
  
Hao: (still upside down)............Amidamaru.............? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Sephiroth: (stares blankly) Uh........what are you talking about? I'm Sephiroth the soon to be ruler of the world. (gives him the thumbs up)  
  
Hao: O.....kay...! I don't care who you are just get me down from here.  
  
Sephiroth: If your gonna be a jerk, maybe I should let you stay up there. (crosses his arm)  
  
Jenova: (looks at Sephiroth) Just take him down.  
  
Sephiroth: No!  
  
Jenova: Take him down, or no sword for you!  
  
Sephiroth: But ma..................  
  
Jenova: Do it. (Holds up his sword)  
  
Sephroth: Fine....  
  
Later...  
  
Hao, Sephiroth, and Jenova sit around a fire.  
  
Hao: Thank you for getting me down from there.  
  
Sephiroth: (cleaning his sword)...............  
  
Jenova: (looks at Hao) I have a proposition for you.  
  
Hao: What is it?  
  
Jenova: If you help us take over your world, I'll make you the most  
powerful being in the universe.  
  
Sephiroth: I....I.......thought I was supposed to be the most powerful. (starts pouting)  
  
Jenova: (stares at Sephiroth) You couldn't kill Cloud, so what makes  
you think that I would give you such power.  
  
Sephiroth: But ma........!  
  
Jenova: No buts, Sephi! So Hao, do we have a deal?  
  
Hao:.............sure..............  
  
**************************************************************************** * Whitey89:.............uh..........so that's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. The plot is thickening.....  
  
Cloud:...................  
  
Whitey89: (looks at Cloud) Why do you insult me?  
  
Cloud: Because it's fun.  
  
Whitey89:.......okay..........? Well I hope you enjoyed=) ********************************************************************** 


End file.
